Love Game
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Edward has a special surprise for Roy... Inspired by a certain song by Lady Gaga, started as a joke. Modern times (slight AU?). RoyEd, explicit.


**A/N: **I really should explain this...my sister and I ride the bus home together daily and we listen to my iPod, scouting potential RoyEd songs. As a joke, I played LoveGame by Lady Gaga, told my sister "Imagine Ed dancing to this..." and we laughed hysterically. She told me to write this, and I said I would...jokingly. I decided to actually write it...and I planned to only show it to my sister, but well, why not post it. I hope it makes you laugh...among other things. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"I look forward to seeing this surprise of yours, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang smirked.

Ed stared at the sidewalk below him, blushing furiously. The young alchemist had finished his office related work fifteen minutes before his superior and then patiently waited for him to finish his seemingly endless mountain of paperwork. They were currently walking to the colonel's apartment, the streetlights guiding their way there. The place was no more than a few blocks away, so the pair would frequently walk.

It was true; the boy had been planning a rather sensual yet burlesque treat for the colonel for a decent amount of time. After all the sexual gratification the man had given to him and considering the insufficient amount he gave in return, he thought it was about time he really did something over the top…even if it could potentially be personally embarrassing. He carried with him a duffle bag filled with the things he would need for the presentation; Roy didn't bother asking why and assumed it was just an overnight bag for the weekend.

"Shuddup!" Ed said impulsively. "Just…don't expect anything awesome, alright?"

The older man held his countenance. "Everything you do is awesome."

Ed eyed him incredulously, his cheeks still lightly tinted pink. He thought that was an incredibly cheesy thing to say, but nonetheless, it made him feel better about what he was about to lower himself to. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder suddenly as the weight of it seemed to burden him. He then shoved his hands into his pockets, staring forward, exceptionally nervous and with nothing left to say.

Mustang pulled the key ring out of his pocket, frantically searching for the one key that would open the door to his rather large apartment. His hands momentarily fumbled and the metal object fell to the ground. With a smug look on his face, Edward picked up the keys just as Roy scrambled to bend over and grab them.

"Eager much?" The teen teased, his voice dripping with superciliousness. He handed him the keys.

"You were only able to pick them up before me because of your short proximity to the ground," The man distracted as he shoved the right key in the lock and turned it. Ed's eyes widened as he was prepared to fume, but he quickly swallowed his anger in light of the other conflicting emotions he was still trying to suppress.

"You still dropped them," He replied, walking past him into the apartment. "Bastard." Funny how the insult evolved into a relative term of endearment.

Edward made a beeline towards the bedroom, Roy in tow. He placed the bag on a small table in his room, quickly unzipping it and rifling through its contents.

"Where do you want me to be?" Mustang asked.

"Just sit back and relax," Ed began, plugging and iPod dock complete with his own iPod into the nearest socket. "…and make yourself comfortable."

With that, the teen snatched the duffle bag and darted into the attached bathroom. Roy regarded the dock with questioning eyes, shrugged, and then pulled a cotton t-shirt out of his dresser along with some striped pajama bottoms. He quickly donned the comfortable clothes and then flopped onto his large bed. He relaxed onto the many pillows, tucking his arms behind his head, and waited for a certain blond to finish his preparations.

Not too long after, the door to the bathroom apprehensively creaked open. A gold eye half shrouded with blond bangs peeked out, quickly locating the older man on the bed.

"Press play on the iPod!" He demanded from the door.

Roy was trying to get a better look. "Why don't you come out here and do it?" He teased.

"Because, you'll see!" He flared. "Just do it!"

The older man rolled his eyes at the teen and rose from the comfortable mattress. He made his way to the dock and attempted to locate the alleged play button. "So I just press play, it's ready to go?"

"Yes!" Ed proclaimed, becoming impatient. "Then hurry and lay back down."

Roy figured he had teased the boy long enough. Besides, he was more than eager to see what this whole thing was about. He quickly pressed the button in question, stood for a second to make sure it was the right one, then scurried back to the bed to enjoy the show. A low, clubbing beat began to emit from the speaker. The volume was just loud enough to drown out any other potential auditory distractions.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco-stick._

The moment the music began playing, the bathroom door opened fully, revealing a very scantily-clad Edward Elric. His back was facing the speechless colonel, his muscles stiff. His long blond hair was freely flowing down his back. A black string wrapped around the teen's waist and then joined together to span the length of his ass. The lyrics to the song began to pick up as the teen backed up into the room, hands on his hips. He stopped at the foot of the bed, and proceeded to dramatically flip his hair and look towards the colonel.

_Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute._

Roy stared with wide eyes, his mouth agape, as his love interest bore his half-lidded golden irises straight into his deportment. His body swerved to face him, and Mustang observed that he was indeed wearing only a black thong. The blond swam his automail arm through the air, dipping and swaying his hips to the music. His expression was nearly blank aside from the major bedroom eyes he was conveying. He puffed his chest with every utterance of '_huh!"_ throughout the song, his mouth open a little as if to imitate it.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame, are you in the game?_

He continued the sensual dance, his hands running up and down his body as the music pumped in the background. He put his hair to work as he bent over, letting it fall in front of him, and then flipping it histrionically behind him. He rolled his abs as he moved side to side, letting the music take control.

_I'm educated in sex, yes, and now I want it bad, want it bad. _Edward lip-synced these lyrics.

The teen suddenly grabbed his own package, slowly moving his hands upward toward his taut stomach as his fingers trailed behind. The colonel was pulled out of his dazed state as he quickly covered his mouth, desperately attempting to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape. Ed didn't seem to notice. In fact, he seemed rather lost in his own world.

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your _huh!

Roy found the whole thing incredibly comical: the low, provocative beat coupled with the risqué lyrics used as a mean to allude to the boy's sexuality was decisively hilarious considering his small stature and regularly obstinate attitude. Still, the man admitted mentally, the boy sure knew how to move (as certain element of his own anatomy agreed)…which was a surprise in itself. He wondered if he had actually put rehearsal time into this performance.

_A love game!_

Just as the colonel was able to force himself to wipe that damn smile off his face, Edward climbed onto the bed, eying him like prey as his own stance was predator-like. The man's eyes widened at his bodily audacity. The song came to an end and restarted as soon as it had finished.

"You put it on repeat…?" Roy questioned. Ed regarded his question as rhetorical as he climbed over the man.

His hair formed curtains around his head, the tips of his locks dancing around the colonel's face. The teen appeared entirely too focused…until he lowered his hips to Roy's, and his expression quickly changed to one of a mix of lust and surprise at the older man's already prominent arousal. The blond bit the corner of his lower lip as he began deliberately grinding himself against the colonel. He flicked his face to look toward the ceiling as he got lost in the friction.

The older man quickly found himself unable to form coherent thought. "_Fuck, _Ed…" He soon began regretting not just wearing boxers instead of pajama pants as he began to move his hips against the boy above him, desperately trying to match the intensity.

The colonel felt the carnal desire quickly rise within him as he put his hand behind the teen's neck, pulling his face down to his for a powerful kiss. He shoved his tongue into the blonds' mouth, desperately craving more of the boy. Ed immediately complied, matching the man's fervor rather quickly. He took this opportunity to halt his humping ministrations to lay his left hand on the older man's chest, slowly trailing his warm palm down his shirt and to his waistline where he dove under and seized his aching arousal. The colonel gasped in his mouth.

Ed began stroking his length painfully slowly, watching the man below him writhe as he knew his grip was nowhere near tight enough for satisfaction. Roy groaned, tossing his head back among the pillows.

"Fullmetal," He spoke lowly, spending shivers down the boy's spine. "_Please…"_

The blond brought his thumb up on the upwards stroke to massage his slit slowly before pulling his hand back down again. Roy twitched noticeably at the sensation.

_Don't think too much, just bust that thick. I wanna take a ride on your disco-stick._

The colonel had enough of the teasing and he resorted to abruptly flipping Ed on his back, effectively removing the boy's hand from his pants. The teen was too caught off-guard to complain as the man hovered above him, breathing deeply and deliberately. He reengaged the kiss as his own hands began to wander, eventually ending up on Ed's package, roughly feeling him up through the soft and thin fabric of the thong. He emitted a guttural groan in response.

Roy quickly pulled the obtrusive thong down the teen's legs, effectively leaving him naked. His mouth left Ed's as his lips began to move delicately across his jaw line and then down his neck, where he began sucking on the soft, sun-kissed skin. The blond tilted his head for better access, a satisfied whine escaping the back of his throat. The colonel left several light purple marks in wake of his mouth, trailing his ministrations south, across his collarbone, pectorals, abs, and low enough on the teen's body to where every part of Ed's mind was screaming '_lower!' _in response to the feeling of his hot, wet tongue trailing across his skin.

"Colonel, _god damn it…"_ He groaned, running his fingers through black, silky hair, and trying in vain to push the man's head even lower on his body.

Roy refused his physical pleading, resorting to trailing his tongue around the base and to the back where he licked one of the teen's balls before taking it into his mouth, Ed's grip on his hair tightening significantly at the feeling. His cock stood painfully stiff as it yearned for similar attention. He treated the skin delicately, massaging to organ carefully with his tongue. The boy arched his back, striving for more of the hot feeling.

He released the ball from his mouth, not bothering to give the other the same treatment. He took the opportunity to lick _painfully slowly _up Ed's entire length. The blond was now gripping his hair so hard his scalp began to throb lightly. _'Shit!' _was the only word in Ed's mind as he felt himself become gradually engulfed in his superior's hot mouth.

The boy loosened his grip on Roy's hair as he began guiding his head up and down his shaft. He bobbed leisurely, trailing his tongue with pressure up and down his shaft. He began sucking lightly, and Ed swore at that moment he had entered some sort of plane of pure bliss. Pretty soon an automail hand joined the flesh one on Roy's head, desperately attempting to hold his head in place.

"Roy," He pleaded. "Don't stop…"

He muttered something almost incoherent but the colonel picked it up as '_gonna come'_. He chose that moment to cease the motions, waiting for the boy to remove his restrictive hands from head: he did so reluctantly, desperately wondering why he had stopped right before he came!

"Why….the fuck…did you stop?" Ed panted, his tone void of the malice his words implied.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame, are you in the game?_

"Because," He responded vaguely. "Did you bring the stuff I asked you to get?" Ed was in a trance-like state, not responding immediately, much less remembering earlier requests.

"What stuff?" He asked.

"The lubricant," He answered flatly. There was no dancing around the use of lube…unless Ed wanted to dance some more.

"Oh! Yeah," The teen remembered suddenly. "It's in my bag." Roy scattered off the bed, scurrying to the bathroom to search the bag for the required product. He found the product, turning it in his hands to read the label. He briefly wondered where a boy his age purchased it, and then figured he probably ordered it online. _'Yeah, this'll do just fine,'_ He thought, smirking.

Roy returned to his room to find Ed sprawled out on the covers as he left him, looking absolutely beautiful, especially in such a flustered state. His golden eyes followed the colonel's, reading _'Get the fuck back here and finish me.'_

The man sauntered back onto the bed playfully yet seductively, pausing between Ed's legs and sitting on his own. He generously applied lubricant to his index finger, preparing to prepare the boy for the first good fucking of his life. He inserted the first finger slowly, testing the waters. To distract from the potential pain, he ever-so-slowly stoked his still stiff member. Ed was surprisingly relaxed and because of this, he had little trouble inserting the second one. In response to the addition, the teen flinched, clenching his muscles, before the soothing voice of Roy Mustang coaxed him back into relaxation. He separated these fingers from each other, moving them back and forth and stretching his tight ring of muscles. Ed groaned loudly as he moved his fingers inside of them, his middle finger just brushing against bliss.

As quickly as the feeling came it had gone as Roy removed his fingers, deeming Ed ready. He propped himself on his knees, pulling down his pants and boxers enough to guide his cock with his right hand to his entrance, and supporting his own weight with his left arm. He brushed his member against the teen's, causing him to twitch. He guided his cock south again and rubbed his tip unhurriedly against his waiting hole.

"Damn it, Mustang," Ed groaned. "Hurry up…"

"I like the sound of that," Roy said huskily. "Beg me some more."

"No way!" He protested.

"No? Alright." Mustang pulled back, grabbing the lube.

The colonel squirted some in his palm and began stroking his own member. Ed just watched in disbelief. He colonel groaned at his own actions, his hand pumping his length meticulously. He led a firm grip across his girth, drawing out his own pumps. '_Mmm…' _He hummed, picking up his pace. Ed glared at him, realizing the situation. _'Is he…just going to masturbate…right in front of me?!'_

Roy's eyes slid shut as he got lost in his own ministrations. "_Ugh…_Fullmetal…" He moaned.

Ed was a maelstrom of emotion. The sight of his superior pleasuring himself and moaning his title was incredibly hot, and if he could get any harder, he knew he would. But this was getting him nowhere, and if the colonel came…

The blond quickly leaned forward and grasped the man's wrist, effectively stopping him from stroking himself. He removed his hand and placed his own on Roy's throbbing member, guiding it back to his entrance. "Please…" He pleaded. "_Please."_ He was at a loss for any other word. The colonel smirked, more than happy to oblige.

Ed leaned back on the pillows again, preparing himself. Mustang climbed over him once more, positioned himself correctly, and this time he didn't hesitate to start penetrating him. He carefully eased his length in, still slick enough from the lubricant, cautiously watching Ed's face for indications of pain. Once he got it entirely in, he paused, wordlessly letting the boy know that was the entire thing.

The blond began moving his hips, encouraging Roy to begin pumping, which he did so quickly. The initial heat was already incredible, and with the added movement, he felt there was no better feeling. He took a rough hand and began stroking Ed's length in time with his beginning speed as the teen desperately fisted the sheets in response.

Ed was a sight to see. His golden locks splayed across his pillows, his sunny bangs framing his thoroughly flustered face. His amber eyes focused intently yet somehow distantly at his own. His cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink, and his mouth was open as gasps and moans of pleasure endlessly streamed with each thrust, along with the occasional obscenity. In light of the incredible physical pleasure, Roy was more than gratuitous to have the chance to see his subordinate in such a state.

Ed's eyes rolled backwards as he closed his lids, getting completely lost in the feeling. The colonel took this opportunity to pick up the pace, the sound of skin hitting skin sounding almost in time with the song that was still playing.

"Ah, Colonel!" Ed moaned loudly as his grip on his member tightened. "_Shit, _I'm gonna come…" His tone sounded a bit strangled as he lost control of his voice.

Mustang leaned over him, his mouth to his ear. "Fullmetal…" He said huskily. Edward shivered. "Come as I do," He demanded lowly. The teen's response was something between a defeated whine and a compliant moan. The colonel slowed his pace significantly, and where his speed was sacrificed it was made up for with his force; his thrusts were deliberate and powerful. His grip on the blonds' erection became significantly tighter and more deliberate as well.

"_Fuck, _Roy!" Ed moaned as he came on his hand, his tight muscles suddenly clenching around Mustang's length.

The colonel groaned loudly and then came suddenly into the teen, panting, "Shit, Ed…"

He pulled out slowly and then collapsed abruptly at Ed's side, his arm draped lazily over his torso. They laid in silence for a few moments, catching their breath and letting their bodies calm down from such exertion.

"Edward…" Roy spoke.

"Yeah?" Ed responded tiredly.

"Would you turn off that damn song?"


End file.
